


Schwarz Gelbe vs Rot

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed alla fine arrivò il giorno di Borussia Dortmund vs Bayern Monaco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwarz Gelbe vs Rot

 

_foto © Fotos-Kirsche.de _

Colonia, 11 ottobre 2013. Marco si trova in trasferta, anche se per questa volta non nelle vesti di calciatore, in quanto l'ultima giornata di campionato, la partita contro il Borussia Mönchengladbach, non solo ha determinato la prima sconfitta della stagione per la squadra di Dortmund, ma ha anche causato un infortunio alla caviglia che ha costretto Marco a saltare la convocazione per la nazionale e di conseguenza tenendolo lontano dal _suo_ Mario.

Marco ha seguito la partita da una delle salette dello RheinEnergieStadium, con vista sul campo. Non c'è stata storia, la Germania ha battuto l'Irlanda per 3 a 0, Andrè ha segnato un gol e c'è stata anche un pò di gloria per Mario che ha sostituito Andrè nei minuti finali.

Al termine della partita Marco non si è diretto negli spogliatoi come aveva fatto un paio di ore prima, quando era passato a salutare i suoi compagni e soprattutto aveva fatto una bella sorpresa al suo giovane amico...

 _«tu, qui?»_ domanda un emozionato Mario... e Marco, sempre guardandosi negli occhi, _«non avevo impegni stasera...»_ sorridendo felice ed accarezzando il corpo di Mario. _**(The Curse Of Götzeus)**_

Marco è tornato in hotel, questa sera non sarà una sera uguale alle precedenti, non sarà una notte uguale alle precedenti. Il taxi lo lascia davanti al GrandHotel Schloss Bensberg, Marco si avvicina alla reception e si fa consegnare la chiave elettronica per poi dirigersi verso la camera numero 113... forse camera non è proprio il termine più appropriato per la Presidential Suite con vista sulla Valle del Reno, 155 metri quadri tutti a sua (loro) disposizione. Appena entrato, si toglie il giacchetto e lo sistema dentro l'armadio, quindi si mette comodo, infilandosi pantaloni della tuta, maglietta... ai piedi solamente un paio di calze, in attesa...

Mario apre la porta della sua camera, ha lasciato Andrè chiuso dentro il bagno e sorride ripensando a tutto quello che è successo quella sera a Monaco... _**(Bad Luck)**_ _Povero Andrè... Marco lo ha proprio terrorizzato..._ fa capolino assicurandosi che nel corridoio non ci sia nessuno, anche se... _di cosa ho paura? Non devo uscire dall'hotel!_ Ma non avrebbe voglia di dare delle spiegazioni. Quindi si incammina alla sua sinistra, percorrendo il lungo corridoio... alla ricerca della camera numero 113. Al termine del corridoio si guarda intorno... _questo hotel è così grande che c'è il rischio di perdersi..._ pensa, mentre notando alcune indicazioni poco più avanti, si affretta in quella direzione... _ecco, le camere che partono dalla numero 100_ , indicando con la mano verso il corridoio che più avanti prosegue verso l'altra ala dell'hotel. _La numero 113 sarà sicuramente di qua_... comincia a contare, _101, 102,_ poi _105, 106..._ avanza... _110, 111 e 112_. Nel corridoio non sono presenti altre porte, altre targhette... _e la 113 dov'è?_ Mario fa qualche altro passo uscendo dal corridoio, si ritrova in un pianerottolo, nervosamente alla ricerca della numero 113, che trova davanti a lui. Mario tira un sospiro di sollievo e poi nota che si tratta sicuramente di una camera diversa dalle altre... Già vedendo la porta a doppia anta... _ma era la numero 113?_ A Mario viene qualche dubbio... sta quasi pensando di chiamare Marco per avere conferma, ma poi decide di bussare... la porta si apre, gli appare un sorridente Marco, che inchinandosi e facendo segno con il braccio sinistro aperto a ventaglio, lo invita ad entrare dicendo... «benvenuto nella mia umile dimora!»

«Marco, ma sei impazzito?» un incredulo Mario rivolto al biondo... con la bocca aperta, impressionato da quello che i suoi occhi vedono... entra, e comincia a girare per le varie stanze... mentre Marco sorridente lo segue come un'ombra... «ma... ma... ma...» balbetta Mario e Marco lo prende bonariamente in giro «sì, mi chiamo Marco» e ride... Mario allora si gira e con il sorriso sulle labbra gli dà un colpetto in fronte... «attento biondo!!!» ridendo a sua volta e riprendendo a vagare per la suite. Quindi Marco ribatte «sì, ti chiami Mario» mentre il suo giovane amico si gira di scatto di nuovo, fulminandolo con un sorriso diabolico, facendogli l'occhiolino, e poi aggiungendo «ma è enorme... Più grande del mio appartamento di Monaco, Marco» e lui «ed anche del mio di Dortmund» e poi, cercando di giustificarsi, «ma purtroppo l'hotel ha il tutto esaurito e questa Presidential Suite era l'unica cosa rimasta, 155 metri quadri... Che avrei dovuto fare?» chiede Marco a Mario. Il suo giovane amico neanche risponde, è ancora preso da quello che vede... «ma ti sarà costata un'esagerazione...» e non lascia a Marco neanche il tempo di rispondere, ed indicando con la mano destra gli dice «guarda, là... la jacuzzi, cool». Quindi si ferma ad ammirare il letto matrimoniale, questo sì che è un letto come si deve, ci si mette seduto, appoggia le mani ai lati delle sue gambe e comincia a molleggiare per saggiarne la comodità... e poi girandosi dietro e guardando Marco negli occhi, «forse dovremo suggerire questo modello a Rudy, altro che i suoi letti per i Puffi...» _**(Pic Nic)**_ e Marco «beh, in sei sicuramente no, ma almeno in tre qui si sta bene,» aggiungendo «che dici Mario, chiamo Andrè???» Mario si mette subito a ridere... si alza dal letto e si butta al collo di Marco, sussurrandogli _«lo hai tartassato anche troppo quel povero ragazzo... sarà ancora chiuso in bagno»_ Lascia il collo di Marco e si dirige verso un'altra parte della suite, qualcosa ha attirato la sua attenzione... un televisore esagerato, sempre verso Marco, «quanti pollici sarà?» e Marco «non so, a dire il vero sarà quasi il doppio del mio» quindi Marco si avvicina al mobile dove si trova il televisore, apre le ante si gira verso Mario e gli dice «chiudi gli occhi un secondo!» Mario ubbidisce... mentre il biondo gli si avvicina, si mette dietro di lui, prende le mani di Mario, che stanno coprendo gli occhi, quindi conta... _3, 2, 1_ e «apri» togliendo le mani di Mario dai suoi occhi... «la PS3!!!» esclama il giovane, girandosi verso Marco che intanto ha preso due controller, uno per mano, mostrandoli a Mario e poi aggiungendo «questa però non era compresa nel prezzo, l'ho portata io da casa» sorridendo e contento che anche il suo amico sia su di giri...

Marco indicando la porta finestra, «il terrazzo, enorme... se dopo vogliamo prendere una boccata d'aria fresca, c'è pure il dondolo» e poi indicando un tavolo lì accanto, «qui c'è un pò di roba da mangiare e bere... e se vuoi dell'altro chiamiamo e ce lo facciamo portare qui in camera.» Quindi Marco si gira di nuovo verso Mario che intanto si è messo a sedere sul divano davanti al televisore... il suo viso ha perso il sorriso, si mordicchia nervosamente il labbro inferiore, passandosi la mano destra dietro la testa... Il suo biondo amico si siede accanto a lui, si guardano negli occhi, Mario appoggia le sue mani su quelle di Marco e le stringe, quindi sussurra _«non mi merito tutto questo»_ abbassando lo sguardo... _«Ti ho trattato così male, Marco, mi dovresti odiare...»_ Ma Marco lo interrompe, «odiarti?» Marco si prende una pausa, continua a guardare Mario, che non ha il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo... Allora Marco si mette in ginocchio davanti a lui e continuando a fissarlo gli sussurra _«Mario, come puoi solo pensare che io possa in qualche modo odiarti»_ allungando la mano sinistra, carezzandogli il viso e « _non devi dirlo neanche per scherzo...»_ Marco si mette a sedere sul divano, accanto a Mario e continua «purtroppo la colpa è solo mia, e di quel “e poi” che mi è scappato...» _**(The Curse Of Götzeus)**_

Mario intanto ha alzato lo sguardo ed osserva attentamente il biondo... che continua a fissarlo e sorride e così Mario non può fare a meno di ricambiare... mentre il biondo prosegue «è anche per questo che ho voluto vederti, perchè avevo bisogno di chiarire...» «e sono stato uno stupido perchè avrei dovuto tranquillamente terminare il discorso, quel giorno...» Mario lo segue sempre attentamente, senza dire nulla. «Quello che volevo dire Mario...» comincia a parlare Marco, mentre Mario alza il braccio destro, con la mano aperta verso il suo amico a fargli segno di fermarsi, che non c'è bisogno di dare spiegazioni, ma Marco sorridendo «tranquillo Mario, è tutto a posto, ti prego, ci tengo a spiegarti che non c'erano pensieri negativi, nella mia testa, nei tuoi confronti» facendogli l'occhiolino. «dicevo... Nel Bayern la concorrenza è tanta, ci sono tantissimi campioni... Ribery, Robben, Kroos, Müller, Schweinsteiger, Mandžukić... e quindi non è facile trovare un posto da titolare...» si passa la mano sinistra tra i capelli, sempre guardando il suo giovane amico... «e così almeno inizialmente ti toccherà spesso partire dalla panchina, però...» e questa volta concludendo il discorso «c'è un però grosso come una casa Mario, tu hai tutte le qualità per riuscire, per avere successo e diventare titolare inamovibile, non è stato così anche con il Borussia? Devi solo avere pazienza, crederci sempre, hai un talento eccezionale, sei il...» si porta la mano sinistra agli occhi per ricacciare indietro alcune lacrime, si alza e poi rivolto verso di lui, conclude «... il _mio_ Mario...» allarga le braccia, «tutto qui, sono stato uno stupido, _scusami_ ». Mario si alza dal divano, sta per dire qualcosa, commuovendosi vedendo gli occhi di Marco brillare, ma il suo biondo amico lo precede, lo abbraccia stretto, mentre Mario ricambia, avvicinando la sua bocca all'orecchio del biondo e sussurrandogli _«grazie Marco, non sai quanto è importante per me sapere che sei sempre dalla mia parte!_ » premendo leggermente le sue labbra sulla guancia e facendo durare il bacio diversi secondi... allentando l'abbraccio e poggiando le mani sui fianchi di Marco... il quale, se adesso potesse vedere lo sguardo di Mario, forse si preoccuperebbe un poco... o forse tanto! Un pò come quando Kevin alza le sopracciglia perchè ha partorito un'idea... Quello sguardo diabolico... Si avvicina all'orecchio sinistro di Marco, prende delicatamente il lobo tra le labbra, lo succhia leggermente, mentre Marco, preso in contropiede ma gradendo le attenzioni del giovane, chiude gli occhi e dalla sua bocca escono alcuni gemiti ed anche alcune parole sussurrate _«Sunny, ma che stai facendo!_ » Mario poi passa il lobo dell'orecchio del biondo tra i denti mordicchiandolo per un breve ma intenso istante. «Ahi!» esclama Marco... I due amici si staccano, si guardano, Mario inizialmente preoccupato, _ho stretto troppo???_ Marco ricambia con un'espressione seria... non se l'aspettava, si passa la mano sull'orecchio sinistro, massaggiando il lobo ripetutamente, «devi essere più delicato in queste cose», rimprovera il biondo al giovane che senza pensarci due volte ribatte, tutto soddisfatto, «immagina se ci fosse stato qualcos'altro tra i miei denti». Sul viso di Marco, improvvisamente, compare un'espressione di stupore, qualche goccia di sudore scende dalla fronte mentre il suo pomo d'adamo va su e giù ritmicamente... Marco sta deglutendo nervosamente, stringe le gambe, quasi ad incrociarle, socchiudendo gli occhi, serrando i denti e facendo una smorfia di dolore, solo immaginando le conseguenze di un tale gesto... Poi i due amici rimangono in silenzio, ma il momento di stallo dura solo un paio di secondi, Marco dice al suo giovane amico «messaggio ricevuto, forte e chiaro! Lo scherzo di Monaco non avrà seguiti, promesso... » e scoppia in una sonora risata e Mario si associa al biondo... poi Marco si alza e si dirige verso il tavolo, si gira verso Mario, «fame?» «Certo...» risponde, alzandosi a sua volta, intanto Marco gli porge un bicchiere, prendendone a sua volta uno per se, un bicchiere ripieno di un liquido color oro con la schiuma “pericolosamente” vicina al bordo... alza il bicchiere verso il suo giovane amico che ricambia, «Brasile arriviamo!!!» propone il brindisi il biondo e Mario «a noi due», toccando i bicchieri e poi bevendo...

Passano alcuni minuti di silenzio in cui i due amici pensano solo a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, poi un Marco soddisfatto chiede «allora Mario, che cosa vuoi fare?» poggiando il bicchiere sulla tavola, Mario sta ancora sorseggiando la sua birra... allontana il bicchiere dalla bocca, tenendolo sempre nella mano destra, ci pensa un attimo su e poi risponde «sfida a FIFA?» «ok Sunny» confermando con un cenno della testa... «Hai già installato FIFA 14?» chiede Mario e riceve un'altra risposta positiva, «sì Mario, purtroppo...» Marco scuote la testa facendo delle smorfie con la bocca, mentre si alza dal divano, si avvicina al mobile del televisore, prende la custodia del gioco, ne estrae il blu-ray e lo infila nella PS3... poi ritorna mestamente a sedere sul divano. Mario continua ad osservarlo, cercando di capire cosa sia successo, cosa lo stia turbando in quel momento... Marco tiene sempre lo sguardo basso e dopo essersi messo a sedere accanto a Mario continua a guardare il televisore, mentre il gioco si sta caricando e stanno apparendo le prime videate. Mario allora si avvicina, con la testa, sempre fissando Marco, l'espressione seria... e si avvicina sempre di più, spostandosi con tutto il corpo, per cercare di mettersi proprio davanti alla testa di Marco... che ad un certo punto si ritrova la visuale bloccata da Mario... che continua a guardarlo, serio... Appena Marco si rende conto di quello che sta facendo il suo giovane amico, un sorriso si forma sul suo viso, lascia cadere il controller sul divano, si alza e con entrambe le mani cinge il collo di Mario in un abbraccio. Lo stringe così forte che ad un certo punto Mario con un filo di voce lo supplica... _«mi stai stroz-zan-do...»_ Marco allora lascia subito la presa, scusandosi... «scusami Mario» dice... Mario sorride, Marco allora torna alla carica, ma questa volta delicatamente... e quando i due amici si trovano guancia a guancia, Marco gli sussurra « _non tornare a Monaco, Mario... Vieni a Dortmund, torna a casa con me, ti prego..._ » accarezzandogli i capelli con la mano sinistra. Poi si stacca dalla guancia del suo amico, passandogli la mano sinistra sul collo dietro la testa, delicatamente, lasciandola scivolare dietro... Guarda Mario negli occhi, per alcuni istanti non aggiunge altro, ma lo sguardo parla da solo... in questo momento Marco sta implorando Mario, anche se sa che è impossibile al momento che i suoi desideri possano avverarsi, possano trasformarsi in realtà... Ma nonostante qualche lacrima cominci a scendere sul viso, non molla, tiene tenacemente la sua posizione, _«Ti prego Mario... stare lontano da te è una tortura, appena mi sveglio il primo pensiero è per te, come l'ultimo prima di addormentarmi... e stessa cosa durante la giornata... e più passano i giorni e peggio è... mi mi man-chi Mario, non sai quan-to... mi mi man-chi Sun-ny...»_ Marco balbettando... Dopo lo sfogo, lascia un attimo la presa sull'amico, facendo scivolare la mano sinistra sulla spalla destra di Mario a scendere verso il braccio, poi ripassando la stessa mano sul collo del suo giovane amico... Poi prova a far scomparire il velo di tristezza dal suo volto, facendo nascere un timido sorriso, Mario continua ad osservarlo, senza dire nulla...

 

 

_immagine pubblicata da german-footballers su tumblr.com _

Quindi improvvisamente, Marco si porta la mano a coprire gli occhi e poi scappa verso il letto e si lascia cadere sopra. Le parole di Marco non hanno lasciato Mario indifferente, sente una fitta al cuore, e cercando di trattenere le lacrime raggiunge anche lui il letto. Marco a pancia in giù, sta piangendo, cercando di soffocare i singhiozzi, premendo la bocca sul cuscino. Mario si siede accanto a lui, sta pensando a delle parole che possano consolare il suo amico del cuore, per il momento però dalla sua bocca non esce alcun suono, allunga la mano destra e tocca i capelli di Marco, quindi fa scivolare la mano accarezzando il collo e poi la schiena di Marco, un movimento delicato, per cercare di far sentire la sua presenza a Marco, continuando, senza interrompere il gesto. _600 km. di distanza... come vorrei poterti rispondere “sì Marco, torniamo a casa”..._ Marco si gira, mettendosi supino, le lacrime continuano a rigare il suo volto, apre gli occhi, guarda Mario e gli sussurra _«scusami...»_ Mario porta l'indice della mano sinistra verso la bocca, facendo segno a Marco che non deve dire nulla _«ssshhh!»_ poi prende un fazzoletto dalla tasca e asciuga il viso di Marco per poi utilizzarlo per asciugare anche i suoi occhi inumiditi. Quindi sussurra al suo biondo amico _«è dura Marco, lo so, molto più di quanto potessi immaginare... mi manchi tantissimo anche tu, ma in questo momento purtroppo la mia casa è a Monaco...»_ sospirando.

 _«Monaco,»_ un rassegnato biondo dice, aggiungendo _«su FIFA 14 non sei più nella rosa del Borussia Dortmund...»_ e Mario capisce adesso il motivo per cui all'improvviso il suo amico ha perso il sorriso, parlando di FIFA 14.

Nelle due ore successive i due amici si sfidano più volte, Barcellona vs Real Madrid, Chelsea vs Arsenal, Germania vs Italia e poi... al fischio finale di quest'ultima partita, Mario si volta verso Marco, «ne facciamo un'ultima?» guardando poi l'orologio... «è quasi mezzanotte...» Marco poggia il controller sul divano e risponde «certo Mario, vado solo un attimo in bagno» dirigendosi dall'altra parte della Presidential Suite e mentre sta camminando si ferma un attimo, si gira e dice «mi stavo dimenticando Mario, domattina a che ora ti devi svegliare? Pensa a cosa vuoi per colazione che poi ordiniamo... la portano in camera», non aspettando risposta da parte di Mario e procedendo in direzione del bagno.

Un paio di minuti dopo eccolo di ritorno... trova Mario seduto sul divano mentre sta digitando un messaggino sull'iPhone. Probabilmente neanche si accorge di Marco, che avendo solo le calze ai piedi non produce alcun rumore mentre avanzando, supera le gambe di Mario e si siede proprio accanto a lui. Quindi poggia le sue mani sulle spalle dell'amico massaggiandole, dolcemente e delicatamente. Mario chiude gli occhi, reclinando leggermente la testa e sollevando un poco le spalle e sussurrando al biondo _«sì, sì, così, non fermarti...»_

Marco, senza staccare le mani dalle spalle di Mario, si sposta lateralmente, mettendosi a sedere dietro di lui, aprendo le gambe per poterle farle scivolare, una a destra ed una a sinistra, lateralmente al corpo del suo giovane amico. Mario ha ancora l'iPhone in mano, con il messaggino ancora non completato, ma in questo momento è troppo preso dal massaggio di Marco, tutto il suo corpo lo è, un brivido lungo tutta la schiena e così dopo qualche istante la presa di Mario comincia ad allentarsi, fino a che l'iPhone cade dalla sua mano e finisce sul tappeto... Marco si ferma un attimo, pensando che Mario lo voglia recuperare, ma in questo momento il messaggino è l'ultimo pensiero di Mario che dice «lascialo perdere Marco, non è niente di importante...» e sussurra _«continua...»_ Ma non passa neanche un minuto che i due amici vengono disturbati di nuovo... _**toc! toc! toc!**_ bussano alla porta, Mario reclina completamente la testa dietro, sbuffando e guardando perpendicolarmente, dal basso verso l'alto negli occhi Marco che non può fare a meno di sorridere... «deve essere Tobias, devo andare ad aprire... lo stavo aspettando» mentre Mario, riporta la testa nella posizione normale, appoggia la mano destra sul poggiolo del divano e si gira alla sua sinistra, mentre Marco si solleva un poco, appoggiandosi con entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Mario, poi si alza completamente, e mentre Mario lo guarda, fa due passi sopra il divano prima di saltare giù e correre verso la porta... dietro di lui sente il giovane chiedersi «Tobias??? E chi è Tobias???»

Marco apre la porta e si trova davanti un ragazzo in divisa, quella ufficiale dell'hotel. Marco lo saluta e lo invita ad entrare, «entra Tobias», il giovane ringrazia mentre varca la soglia dell'appartamento. Si ferma e rivolto verso il biondo «spero di non averla disturbata signor Reus» e Marco sorridendo «chiamami Marco, per favore, mi fai sentire vecchio...» Tobias non riesce a trattenere un leggero sorriso e sottovoce _«non posso... se lo sapesse il boss che dò troppa confidenza ai clienti mi licenzierebbe all'istante_ » Marco fa cenno di sì con la testa, «ok Tobias, non voglio di certo crearti dei problemi» poi girandosi verso il divano, «vieni Mario? Che così decidiamo cosa farci portare domattina per colazione» Mario si alza con fatica mentre Tobias sentendo il nome “Mario” si gira di scatto, vede una figura che si sta dirigendo verso di loro, si volta di nuovo verso Marco e gli chiede «ma, ma... è il Signor Götze?» Marco sorride annuendo... e notando che il giovane ha perso all'istante la sua sicurezza, è visibilmente emozionato... «tifoso di Mario?» chiede il biondo... Tobias è distratto dall'arrivo di Mario, non risponde alla sua domanda, forse neanche l'ha sentita... Marco sorride e guardando Mario gli fa l'occhiolino... «Signor Götze...» sospira Tobias guardando Mario, che sorridendo, si volta indietro esclamando «dov'è?» con lo sguardo sorpreso... e poi voltandosi di nuovo verso Tobias e Marco, sempre sorridendo... dice al ragazzo, «chiamami Mario, Tobias...» e Marco aggiunge «dai Tobias, siamo solo noi qui, chi vuoi che lo venga a sapere... rilassati». Tobias si infila due dita nel colletto della camicia, cercando di allentarlo un poco, ma senza successo, quindi si passa la mano dietro il collo, rosso paonazzo in viso... sorridendo e sussurrando _«ok»_. Guardando fisso Mario, comincia a parlare, cercando di non balbettare «oh, mam-ma, scu-sa» si ferma un attimo... Fa un lungo e profondo respiro e poi prova di nuovo, questa volta con successo «è incredibile, non ci credo... sono qui con Mario e ci sto parlando...» poi chiede «posso?» allargando le braccia verso Mario, il quale capisce che Tobias vorrebbe un abbraccio e lo accontenta... Dopo un attimo, i due ragazzi si staccano, Mario lo guarda divertito, anche Marco che si trova lì accanto, «ero disperato, oggi non sono potuto venire a vedere la partita allo stadio perchè dovevo lavorare... ed invece guarda che sorpresa...» portandosi la mano sulla fronte... «ti seguo da tanto, sei eccezionale Mario, sei fortissimo... e poi da quest'anno ti seguo ancora di più, da quando ho saputo che saresti venuto a giocare con il Bayern, la mia squadra del cuore...» Marco da questo momento non sente altro... Tobias e Mario stanno parlando tra di loro, Tobias è su di giri, se prima poteva sembrare un ragazzo timido e riservato, adesso rotto il ghiaccio con Mario sembra che siano amici da anni. Tobias, parla, parla, parla, ride... ma è come se avessero attivato il muto, abbassato tutto il volume o come se Marco fosse sintonizzato su un altro canale... _BAYERN!!! Ecco la parola che non avrei voluto sentire stasera..._ Si avvicina a Mario, all'orecchio gli sussurra « _per me ordina quello che vuoi tu..._ »quindi dice al ragazzo «ciao Tobias» ma il ragazzo è così preso da chi ha davanti a lui... come se fosse in trance, non risponde... Marco prende una bottiglia di birra dalla tavola, toglie il tappo e lo lancia dentro il cestino, quindi apre la porta finestra ed esce in terrazza... prima di uscire volutamente non accende la luce esterna, raggiunge il dondolo, si mette a sedere, cominciando a muovere le gambe per dondolare e sorseggiando la birra, c'è un bel cielo stellato, Marco appoggia la schiena sul cuscino, chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare, trasportato dal movimento del dondolo. Mario sta parlando con Tobias, con un occhio però segue i movimenti di Marco, leggermente preoccupato per quel repentino cambiamento di umore del suo biondo amico. Tobias non si ferma e continua a parlare, Mario prova a seguire il suo discorso ma non sempre ci riesce, _dove sta andando?_ Pensa Mario, alzando il braccio destro e muovendo la mano cercando di attirare, vanamente, l'attenzione di Marco. Quindi riabbassa il braccio rassegnato... mentre Tobias gli chiede «è possibile fare una foto con te?» Mario gli risponde, «certo...» allora Tobias prende il suo smartphone, si gira intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa, o per la precisione di qualcuno... «ma il Signor Reus dov'è andato?» chiede... e poi aggiungendo «volevo chiedergli se gentilmente poteva scattarci una foto...» guardando Mario, in attesa di una risposta... Mario, si morde leggermente il labbro inferiore... e poi dice a Tobias, «aspetta un attimo, lo vado a chiamare...» e quindi si dirige verso la terrazza, apre a sua volta la porta finestra ed esce, Mario indossa un paio di pantaloni della tuta ed una maglietta a maniche corte... _brrr... che freddo!!!_ E' buio, sta per tornare indietro per accendere la luce esterna quando intravede una figura sul dondolo... si avvicina piano piano, Marco guarda dritto davanti a lui, ha spostato gli occhi nella direzione di Mario per poi riportarli in quella di partenza un attimo dopo, sorseggiando la birra, senza dire nulla... Mario si ferma ad un paio di metri, per evitare di essere investito dal divanetto del dondolo che con la spinta dei piedi del biondo si sta muovendo, anche se non velocemente. Quindi chiede «posso?» indicando con la mano destra il posto nel divanetto accanto a Marco. Il biondo risponde all'istante «certo...» aggiungendo «prossima fermata... Monaco!» puntando i piedi sul pavimento del terrazzo e bloccando quasi all'istante il movimento del dondolo. Mario si mette a sedere... e Marco rivolto alla sua destra, verso di lui, «biglietto!» Mario sorride... Marco pure... poi il giovane amico chiede «tutto ok, Marco?» L'amico lo guarda fisso negli occhi, l'espressione seria sul suo viso, poi risponde «sì Sunny, tutto ok...» sospira e poi continua «sono giovane, bello dicono, non ho problemi finanziari, faccio il lavoro che ho sempre desiderato fare, ho una lista lunga chilometri di ragazze che mi sposerebbero all'istante o che vorrebbero fare sesso sfrenato con me, ho tanti amici ed il mio migliore amico è proprio seduto accanto a me...» riprendendo fiato ed aggiungendo «cosa potrei volere di più?» Mario nota che l'espressione sul viso di Marco non è cambiata... seria, amareggiata, rassegnata... _«felicità?»_ sussurra concludendo Marco.

Mario prova a sorridere, ma non ottiene altrettanto dal suo amico, gli poggia la mano sinistra sulla coscia e gli dice «rientriamo un attimo? Tobias vorrebbe fare una foto... e poi dobbiamo ordinare per domattina, ok?» e Marco «va bene...» alzandosi con fatica dal divanetto, poggiando la bottiglia di birra sul tavolino accanto al dondolo e rientrando nella suite, seguito da Mario.

Marco si avvicina a Tobias, che sorridendo sta per chiedergli qualcosa, ma il biondo lo anticipa, allunga la mano sinistra verso di lui, ricevendo lo smartphone dal ragazzo e gli dice «dai, mettetevi in posa che vi faccio una bella foto». Tobias tutto felice ed emozionato si gira verso Mario, si posiziona alla sua sinistra, gli passa il braccio destro intorno alla vita stringendolo un pò... A sua volta Mario appoggia il suo braccio sinistro intorno alle spalle del ragazzo. Tutti e due sorridenti, Marco sta cercando il momento migliore per scattare, chiede ai due ragazzi di stringersi un poco di più, per rientrare meglio dentro l'inquadratura. Tobias non se lo fa ripetere, pressa il suo fianco destro su quello di Mario, che deve puntare il piede destro sul pavimento per non perdere l'equilibrio... Marco ride... poi chiede ai due ragazzi di allontanarsi un poco da lui... ed i due fanno un passo indietro, il biondo sta per scattare, poi scosta il viso da dietro lo smartphone... e serio chiede «ancora un pelo più vicini, per favore...» cercando di trattenere una risata... Mario sta intuendo qualcosa... si volta dietro, c'è il divano... allungando il braccio destro riesce a recuperare un cuscino, il biondo lo sta osservando serio... Mario serra i denti, sorride mostrandoli tutti, quindi senza preavviso lancia il cuscino contro Marco colpendolo in testa... proprio mentre Marco stava scattando la foto... «ecco,» protesta il biondo, «mi hai fatto sbagliare...» Mario non dice nulla, sorride, sempre serrando i denti... a sua volta Marco non riesce più a trattenere una risata... mentre Tobias assiste impotente alla scena... sempre stringendo il corpo di Mario al suo, in attesa della foto.

«Dai ragazzi, adesso facciamo i seri» dice Marco, cercando di smettere di ridere... Mario, scuote la testa un paio di volte, poi passa di nuovo il suo braccio sinistro intorno alle spalle di Tobias... «Sorridete» chiede Marco ed un paio di secondi dopo, verificato che tutto è a posto, si stacca di nuovo dallo smartphone, abbassa il braccio per scoprire il suo viso e con un'espressione innocente, rivolto verso Mario... «ma che tasto devo premere per fare la foto???» A questo punto Mario perde la pazienza, si stacca da Tobias e scatta verso il biondo, che lancia lo smartphone a Tobias, che anche se impreparato riesce a prenderlo al volo, evitando che cada per terra, quindi Marco corre verso la camera da letto, forse dimenticandosi della caviglia infortunata... Mario è partito prima guadagnando quel paio di secondi che Marco ha impiegato per realizzare che il giovane amico non aveva intenzioni pacifiche... in condizioni normali a Marco basterebbe poco, essendo più veloce dell'amico, per distanziarlo di diversi metri, ma dopo un paio di passi Marco, o meglio la sua caviglia, gli ricorda che attualmente può fare tutto meno che correre... Marco però non desiste, zoppicando e trascinando la gamba sinistra, procede verso la camera da letto, lasciando dietro di se alcuni oggetti trovati a portata di mano per ostacolare l'inseguimento di Mario. Prima di arrivare alla camera da letto attraversano un salone, al cui centro è posizionata una grande tavola rotonda, Marco invece che superare la tavola e proseguire decide di girarci intorno, sempre con Mario alle calcagna... «quando ti prendo!!!» e Marco continuando a zoppicare «di solito si dice, 'se ti prendo'!!!» e Mario ribatte ironicamente «sta per essere scuoiato vivo e continua pure a fare lo spiritoso...» Marco, un bel sorriso stampato in viso, anche se con una punta di sofferenza, _la caviglia... che male..._ Mario, nero dalla rabbia... entrano in camera da letto, Marco davanti, Mario diversi metri dietro e nonostante la distanza, come un triplista che stacca e si lancia in aria per cercare di realizzare il record del mondo, si tuffa verso Marco, un balzo niente male, Marco raggiunto il letto si gira verso la porta, con le mani alzate di chi vistosi ormai perduto decide di affidarsi alla clemenza del vincitore, ma appena lo fa, spalanca la bocca, anche se non fa in tempo a gridare nulla, in quanto Mario gli piomba addosso con tutto il suo peso ed i due amici ricadono sul letto. Marco lancia un urlo «MARIO, LA CAVIGLIA!!!» e sempre urlando «CI SEI FINITO SOPRA!!!» Mario con l'aria spaventata, appoggia le mani sul letto per fare da leva ed alzarsi, e dopo un paio di tentativi si sposta su di un lato, liberando Marco dal peso del suo corpo... Marco sta imprecando sottovoce, si tiene con entrambe le mani la caviglia destra, sofferente... rotolando a sinistra e destra... Mario dopo essersi alzato si riporta sul biondo amico, «scusami Marco, non volevo... che stupido sono stato... scusami...» sono le prime parole che escono dalla sua bocca, muove nervosamente le mani, e passa la destra tra i capelli, più volte mentre poi con le mani cerca di fermare il suo amico, che continua a rotolarsi sul letto... «fermati Marco, fammi dare un'occhiata». L'amico si ferma mentre Mario cerca di togliere le mani di Marco dalla sua caviglia... dicendogli «dai Marco, fammi vedere...» poi però si porta la mano destra a massaggiare il suo mento... l'espressione non più preoccupata... e chiedendo «scusa Marco, ma la caviglia infortunata non era la sinistra???» Marco che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi, serrati, e con una smorfia di dolore sul viso, li apre, prima uno poi l'altro, guardando Mario fisso negli occhi, un principio di sorriso e poi afferrando tra le mani la caviglia sinistra ricominciando a lamentarsi per il dolore, rotolandosi sul letto... Mario scuote la testa, scende dal letto e sta uscendo dalla camera da letto quando sente sussurrare da dietro _«Mario?»_ il giovane si volta, vede Marco seduto sul letto, le gambe incrociate, abbozza un sorriso e poggiando la mano aperta alla sua sinistra e colpendo ripetutamente il letto con il palmo, gli fa segno di venire a sedersi accanto a lui, aggiungendo _«non andare via, ti prego!_ » ed allungando la mano sinistra verso di lui.

Nonostante la richiesta di Marco, Mario fa finta di uscire dalla camera, ma poi quando si trova sull'uscio, si gira e si dirige verso il biondo, il quale scaccia all'istante la tristezza dal suo viso rimpiazzata da un bellissimo sorriso... _Quanto mi manca il tuo sorriso Marco,_ pensa Mario sospirando e passando le dita della sua mano destra tra i capelli del biondo, sorridendo, quindi si siede sul letto accanto a lui. I due amici sono così vicini che possono sentire il battito accelerato dei loro cuori. Marco e Mario si guardano negli occhi, senza dire nulla, sorridono, poi Marco chiude gli occhi e appoggia la testa sul petto di Mario, allungando le braccia e cingendo la vita dell'amico. Mario appoggia la mano destra sul collo del biondo, mentre con la sinistra gli massaggia delicatamente la schiena... «coff coff» Mario gira la testa alla sua sinistra, Marco alza la sua con lo sguardo diretto verso la porta. In piedi, appena un passo fuori dalla stanza, Tobias... sorride... «scusate, non volevo disturbarvi, ma io devo andare... se mi potete dare la vostra ordinazione...» visibilmente imbarazzato... «hai ragione, scusa tu» il biondo gli dice, staccandosi dal corpo di Mario, alzandosi dal letto ed avvicinandosi... «dai passami lo smartphone, ti devo una foto...» Qualche minuto dopo Marco scatta alcune foto a Mario e Tobias... poi i due amici lasciano al ragazzo l'ordinazione per la colazione del mattino successivo, chiedendogli di svegliarli alle 7.

Salutato Tobias e chiusa la porta i due amici, si trascinano stancamente verso il divano... Mario si gira verso Marco, lo guarda... e gli chiede, «sempre intenzionato a giocare un'ultima partita a FIFA 14?» e Marco abbozza un... «veramente pensavo...» Mario annuisce, «mi hai letto nel pensiero, letto???» «ok», risponde un sorridente biondo. Marco esce dal bagno, si è fatto una doccia veloce, Mario avendola già fatta una decina di minuti prima si ritrova sotto il piumone... «dai, vai a fare la doccia Marco, che ti aspetto...» gli aveva detto qualche istante prima che Marco entrasse in bagno... ma adesso il biondo vede comparire solamente un ciuffo... la televisione sintonizzata su un canale sportivo, dove in questo momento stanno trasmettendo una selezione dei gol più belli della stagione 2013-14 della Bundesliga... Dal respiro profondo di Mario capisce che il suo amico sta già dormendo... Marco sorride felice... poi si gira attorno alla ricerca del telecomando... non trovandolo si avvicina al letto, abbassandosi e dal lato destro, dal bordo del piumone, vede un oggetto nero che quasi tocca per terra... Marco alza leggermente il piumone e trova la mano sinistra di Mario, che tiene, in qualche modo, il telecomando. Marco afferra saldamente la sua estremità, ma poi dolcemente cerca di sfilarlo dalla presa del suo giovane amico, cercando di fare il più piano possibile perchè non vuole svegliarlo. Preso il telecomando, Marco lo rivolge verso il televisore spengendolo e lo appoggia sul mobile. Si avvicina al termostato, abbassando leggermente la temperatura e poi indossando solo slip e maglietta si infila sotto il piumone, dal lato sinistro, sempre cercando di muoversi il meno possibile per non svegliare Mario... Si avvicina piano piano all'amico, centimetro dopo centimetro, mentre qualche brivido percorre il suo corpo... _Devo fare piano... non voglio svegliarlo,_ pensa il biondo... mentre raggiunto il corpo di Mario, gli passa una mano intorno alla vita, premendo il corpo al suo alla ricerca di calore e ricevendone subito un benefico effetto, appoggia poi la testa sul suo petto, chiude gli occhi... e si addormenta.

La luce penetra dalla grande finestra della camera, Marco si gira nel letto... ma si accorge di essere solo, si tira un pò su, facendo capolino da sotto il piumone, allunga le braccia sbadigliando e poi si mette a sedere appoggiando la schiena alla spalliera... lì, davanti alla finestra, accappatoio bianco, pantofole ai piedi, le mani in tasca, lo sguardo a scrutare qualcosa fuori dalla finestra... proprio accanto ad una tavola imbandita... Mario... _Mario..._

 _Tobias deve essere già passato..._ pensa. Tira su le gambe e ci passa le braccia intorno per tenerle ferme in quella posizione, appoggiando il mento sopra le ginocchia... Guarda Mario, lo osserva attentamente, lo scruta, si può dire che gli stia facendo quasi una radiografia... seguendo le forme del suo corpo, sorridendo... sospirando... e sospirando ancora... e poi... «e hai pure il coraggio di chiedere se stai ingrassando, guarda che fisico...» concludendo infilando leggermente in bocca due dita di entrambe le mani (indice e medio) emettendo un lungo e potente fischio... Mario, si gira e ha un bel sorriso stampato in viso, _quanto mi manca il tuo sorriso Mario_. «E' da molto che sei sveglio?» e Marco, «no, è solo qualche minuto che ti sto ammirando...» continuando a sorridere...

Marco sale le scalette dell'autobus, si ferma... il passaggio è ostruito dal controllore che sta parlando con l'autista... Sono passate meno di due ore dal termine della partita, Wolfsburg vs Borussia Dortmund e la Bundesliga è l'argomento principale. Kevin si trascina stancamente, sulle scalette davanti a lui c'è Nuri, fermo... in attesa che il flusso di giocatori riprenda a muoversi. Kevin allunga le mani, le appoggia sui fianchi del giocatore turco, Nuri si gira vede Kevin e sorride. Il controllore si accorge della presenza di Marco e sempre continuando a parlare con l'autista, si sposta lasciandolo passare. Il giovane biondo guarda i posti... comincia a contare, alla ricerca del posto preferito, del suo posto, di quello che occupa di solito quando va in giro con la squadra... lo raggiunge, vede con soddisfazione che è libero e si mette a sedere. Guarda l'orologio al polso sinistro, _c'è ancora un pò di tempo prima che l'autobus parta._ I giocatori poco dopo hanno ripreso a muoversi, Kevin guarda i posti... comincia a contare, alla ricerca del posto preferito, del suo posto, di quello che occupa di solito quando va in giro con la squadra... il posto accanto a Marco. Lo raggiunge, vede con soddisfazione che è libero e si mette a sedere, dietro di lui Nuri.

Marco porta immancabilmente le cuffie intorno al collo, in questo momento non la sta ascoltando ma il lungo viaggio sarà più gradevole con un pò di musica... Appoggia la testa al sedile... e la sua mente torna al mese precedente...

Presidential Suite a Colonia. Marco ha ancora indosso l'accappatoio, è appena uscito dalla doccia, non c'è rimasto molto, perchè sa che ormai manca poco prima che Mario lo saluti e torni da Andrè, torni da Mister Löw... Ogni momento che può passare insieme a Mario è un momento d'oro, che gli porta felicità, tanta felicità, ma anche un pò di tristezza sapendo che poi questo momento finirà, in attesa che ne arrivi un altro... La mente di Marco è sempre in avanti, sempre alla ricerca dell'occasione, di quella occasione che gli permetterà di stare insieme a Mario... e lui sa quanto ha bisogno di questi momenti, di stare insieme al suo amico, di sentire il profumo, il calore, il battito del suo cuore, il suo respiro, il contatto fisico... e soprattutto quello sguardo, quel sorriso. Quante volte si fissa a guardare Mario, ci si perde dentro... Marco si nutre di tutto questo, e quando la lontananza si protrae per tanto tempo, per troppo tempo... è dura andare avanti.

_immagini pubblicate da mario-goetze-fan su tumblr.com _

Mario è seduto sul letto matrimoniale, i piedi appoggiati sul tappeto, chino in avanti si sta allacciando le scarpe da ginnastica. I pantaloni della tuta già indossati, a torso nudo. Marco si avvicina al letto, indossando ancora l'accappatoio, sale sopra ed avanza verso l'amico, il quale sentendo il letto muoversi, senza voltarsi, sorride, sospirando e mordendosi il labbro inferiore... Marco si siede dietro di lui e poi gli passa le braccia intorno al torace accarezzando delicatamente la sua pelle, lasciandosi andare sul corpo di Mario... il mento sulla spalla sinistra, la sua testa appoggiata a quella del giovane amico, guancia su guancia _«Te ne vai? E già ora?»_ gli chiede sussurrando... Mario finito di allacciare le scarpe, rialza il busto, prende le mani di Marco e le tiene strette nelle sue, gira leggermente la testa a sinistra, incrociando gli occhi di Marco... i due amici sono vicinissimi... Mario sospira... _«tra poco si radunano tutti nel salone di sotto, partiamo per la Svezia...»_ un timido sorriso sul volto di Mario, a cui si accoda anche il biondo... e sempre sussurrando _«sono stato benissimo, sei stato carinissimo come sempre, Marco...»._ Mario lascia le mani di Marco, che scivolano sul suo corpo prima di lasciarlo... anche se controvoglia... quindi Mario si avvicina alla poltrona, prende la maglietta e se la infila... poi girandosi di nuovo verso il biondo, sta per dire qualcosa, ma Marco lo precede «arrivo...» i due amici abbracciati si dirigono verso la porta della suite. Marco la apre e si appoggia su di essa... guarda Mario, è un momento difficile... come ogni volta che si devono lasciare e sanno che passerà del tempo prima che possano rivedersi... «Tra un mese, Marco» dice il giovane amico, ed il biondo, sospirando... _«un mese è lunghissimo...»_ e trattenendo qualche lacrima... vuole lasciare il suo amico con il sorriso in viso e sta utilizzando tutta la sua forza di volontà per riuscirci... Mario gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia, mentre passa la mano destra tra i suoi capelli arruffandoli un pò... Marco lo lascia fare... Mario è l'unico che si può permettere di fare una cosa del genere, Marco è molto geloso dei suoi capelli... ma da Mario si farebbe fare qualsiasi cosa. Marco sorride e si butta di nuovo sul suo amico, lo stringe forte forte, lo bacia diverse volte e poi con tanta fatica si stacca da lui. Mario prima di salutarlo gli dice, «ti chiamo stasera...» quindi si volta verso il corridoio davanti a lui allontanandosi passo dopo passo da Marco che ancora appoggiato sulla porta... attende fino a quando Mario non scompare dalla sua vista prima di rientrare...

Sono passate da poco le 20 di sabato 9 novembre, l'autobus ha già macinato qualche chilometro, direzione Dortmund, la squadra giallonera sta facendo ritorno a casa dopo la brutta sconfitta rimediata contro il Wolfsburg. Tante polemiche per l'arbitraggio, con Mister Klopp che è dovuto intervenire in campo per far allontanare i propri giocatori dalla terna arbitrale, soprattutto Marco, evitando ulteriori danni, squalifiche, che in un momento del genere non si possono permettere. Il Bayern sta prendendo il largo, adesso sono 4 i punti di distacco. Dopo la pausa della nazionale ci sarà lo scontro diretto a Dortmund... Se il Bayern dovesse vincere il distacco, +7, comincerebbe ad assumere proporzioni pericolose... ma tutta la squadra capitanata da Roman non vuole pensare a questa ipotesi, convinti che sabato 23 se la giocheranno per portare a casa i 3 punti.

Marco si gira alla sua sinistra, Kevin alla sua destra... il posto accanto al loro è vuoto, Kevin con tutta la squadra è diretto a Dortmund, Marco invece...

«Mister? Mister?» chiama Marco... uscendo di corsa dagli spogliatoi... Mister Klopp si sta dirigendo verso la sala stampa, non ha voglia di parlare, la sconfitta sarà dura da digerire, soprattutto il grave infortunio di Neven, che lo terrà fuori dal campo fino alla fine della stagione... ma non si tira indietro, troppo facile parlare con i giornalisti solo quando le cose vanno bene... Ha avuto un gran da fare per tenere i suoi giocatori fuori dai guai, non vuole che dicano qualcosa di sbagliato, che possa ritorcersi contro, la prossima partita è con il Bayern, quindi ha vietato a tutti di parlare... lo farà solo lui... Sente chiamare, si volta e vede Marco che sta correndo verso di lui. «Marco? Dove vai così di fretta...» e Marco senza avere il tempo neanche di riprendere fiato, «Mister, lunedi c'è il ritrovo a Monaco per i nazionali...» continuando a guardare il proprio allenatore... e poi aggiungendo «mi ha appena chiamato Mario, questa sembra la volta buona...» e lo dice sorridendo...

Marco è seduto sulla panca, accanto al suo armadietto, _altri punti buttati via,_ pensa... ma non fa in tempo a concentrarsi troppo sui pensieri negativi perchè sente la musichetta del suo iPhone provenire da dentro l'armadietto... Si precipita a recuperarlo, legge il nome di “Mario” sul display, si allontana un poco dal resto dei compagni e risponde... «Mario! Tutto bene???» chiede con un pò di preoccupazione, con la paura che la telefonata improvvisa sia solo foriera di cattive notizie... ma dall'altra parte una voce brillante e festosa «Marco!!! Ero sotto la doccia e mi è venuta un'idea...» Marco si appoggia al muro vicino all'ingresso dello spogliatoio... sorridendo e dicendo all'amico «che fai pensi a me sotto la doccia??? Interessante...» Mario risponde prontamente all'amico «non ti fare strane idee...» e Marco sente Mario ridere di gusto... «erano pensieri non vietati ai minori...» Marco si siede su una sedia di plastica che trova li accanto a lui, sorseggia un poco d'acqua e dice «dimmi Mario, che idea?» Mario non si fa pregare due volte e continua «lunedi c'è il ritrovo della nazionale qui a Monaco...» un attimo di pausa, la sconfitta di qualche minuto prima già dimenticata... Mario può questo ed altro su Marco... «dai Marco, sei ancora lì? Così passeremo domenica insieme prima del ritrovo con gli altri. Fai la doccia, vestiti... ho già controllato, purtroppo da Wolfburg non ci sono treni che arrivino a Monaco, non a quest'ora... però c'è un autobus che parte alle 19.40... il viaggio è lungo, ma ti farai una bella dormita pensando a me...» e Marco sente l'amico ridere... _Da Mario? Adesso? Mario..._ Pensa Marco... mentre il suo giovane amico continua a parlare... «ehi Marco, sei lì? Dì qualcosa... non vuoi venire?» il timbro di voce di Mario perde un pò dell'entusiasmo di qualche istante prima... Marco sta ancora pensando ma poi come se improvvisamente si fosse svegliato dal torpore... «che dici Mario, certo che vengo...» e poi «scusami, ero preso dai pensieri... mi sembra quasi un sogno, non mi sembra vero...» Mario sorride, il suo cuore sorride...

Il cuore di Marco sorride, mentre davanti al Mister sta aspettando un suo cenno di approvazione... «Mister, mi esoneri dal tornare insieme alla squadra? Posso andare?» Klopp sorride... «vieni qui Marco,» gli dice, Marco si avvicina e Mister Klopp lo abbraccia dicendogli «certo che puoi andare» e poi aggiungendo «finalmente è arrivato il vostro momento». Marco sorride, ringrazia più volte il Mister, mentre sempre di corsa rientra negli spogliatoi.

Marco guarda l'orologio... è quasi mezzanotte, manca ancora un'ora e mezzo per Monaco, più o meno, il viaggio procede tranquillo, le cuffie posizionate ben bene, la musica non troppo alta. Marco si sta rilassando, cerca di non pensare troppo, la nazionale... Mario... di nuovo lui e Mario insieme... condividere la stessa camera, lo stesso campo, indossando la stessa maglietta... si domanda se sarà tutto come prima, o se invece qualcosa è cambiato, magari inconsciamente... si comporteranno diversamente... sono solo alcuni dei dubbi che viaggiano per la mente di Marco in attesa di una risposta. Però i dubbi durano solo qualche istante, non ha bisogno di risposte, la risposta la trova dentro di se, sa che il suo rapporto con Mario non è cambiato, la loro amicizia è solida, anzi solidissima e Marco è sicuro che anche ritrovarsi a giocare insieme, nella stessa squadra, condividendo lo stesso spogliatoio, la stessa maglietta, sarà come prima, come se niente fosse cambiato, come se Mario stesse ancora giocando con il Borussia Dortmund.

Marco prende l'iPhone e chiama Mario... qualche squillo e poi il giovane amico che risponde «Marco, dove sei? Non sei ancora arrivato, vero?» chiede immediatamente un leggermente preoccupato Mario... e poi «sai, qui siamo ancora a cena...» e ride... «tranquillo Mario, manca ancora un pò, l'arrivo è previsto per le 1.45, comunque appena sto per arrivare ti chiamo... ma sei a casa Mario?» «no Marco, sono fuori al ristorante... sono con Ann...» al che il biondo sussurra _«ma ti sto rovinando la serata? Magari avevi in programma un dopo cena???»_ sorridendo. «tranquillo Marco, tutto procede secondo i piani,» senza voler far sapere ad Ann cosa si stanno dicendo i due amici... «ad una certa ora riaccompagno Ann a casa e poi passo alla stazione degli autobus a prenderti...» e concludendo «quindi ci vediamo tra poco, non vedo l'ora Marco...» ed il biondo «a chi lo dici».

Marco sta prendendo la sacca dal vano laterale dell'autobus, che da qualche minuto, è arrivato a destinazione, più o meno in orario. Non c'erano molte persone a bordo e quindi non è difficile per Marco recuperare il suo bagaglio. Mette in spalla la sacca, portandosi la mano sinistra verso la bocca per contenere uno sbadiglio... sono quasi le 2, da più di 5 ore non mette niente sotto i denti e ha un impellente bisogno di andare in bagno... Nonostante la stanchezza, cerca di mettere i piedi uno dietro l'altro con ritmo sostenuto... Procede verso la sala d'attesa della stazione degli autobus ed appena entra, eccolo lì, in piedi, vestito elegante, con camicia e cravatta... un giaccone indosso, una berretta di lana in testa... e soprattutto un sorriso che è tutto un programma... a Marco non sembra vero... colma la distanza rimasta in pochi secondi, lascia cadere la sacca per terra e si butta tra le braccia dell'amico, sollevando le gambe ed incrociando i piedi dietro il corpo di Mario... che aspettandosi il salto di Marco riesce tranquillamente a sopportarne il peso _«mi sembra un sogno!»_ gli sussurra all'orecchio, appoggiando la testa sulle spalle di Mario e chiudendo gli occhi, mentre le poche persone che si trovano dentro la stazione a quell'ora della notte, incuriosite dalla scena, stanno fissando, divertite, i due ragazzi. _«A chi lo dici Marco... con la serie di infortuni, prima io, poi tu... sembrava non dovesse mai arrivare il nostro momento...»_ sempre stringendo in un caloroso abbraccio il biondo amico... che cerca in tutti i modi di staccarsi da Mario... che lo guarda strano, non capendo cosa stia succedendo... Marco prende per una mano Mario, con l'altra la sacca e poi lo tira via verso l'uscita della stazione... «Come mai tutta questa fretta?» chiede Mario... e Marco risponde immediatamente «codice marrone... devo correre...» sorride il biondo mentre lo dice e Mario si lascia andare in una sonora risata... seguendo l'amico.

La chiave infilata nella toppa, alcune mandate e poi la porta che si apre... Marco è il primo a fiondarsi dentro l'appartamento, lascia la sacca appena entrato e poi si dirige di corsa verso il bagno. Si gira un secondo, chiedendo «hai comprato qualche rivista nuova o hai sempre il solito campionario di riviste vecchie, come capita quando vado dal mio dentista...» Mario ride e risponde «ci sono un pò di riviste nuove... ci sono pure alcuni fumetti di Tex che ha dimenticato Felix, ma quanto hai intenzione di rimanerci... sono le 2 passate» e poi aggiungendo, «ti preparo un piatto di pasta, ti va bene?» Marco si è rintanato in bagno, Mario allora si avvicina alla porta, la apre leggermente e senza entrare ripete la domanda. «Scusa Marco, hai fame? Ti va un piatto di pasta?» «sì Mario, grazie... ma tu mi tieni compagnia?» e Mario, «beh, io ho già cenato...» fermandosi un attimo... e poi «ma sì, ne mangerò un paio di forchettate anche io». Quindi richiusa la porta, si trasferisce in cucina...

Una ventina di minuti più tardi... un più che soddisfatto Marco esce dal bagno, mentre si sta infilando la maglietta dentro i pantaloni della tuta, vede Mario seduto sul divano che si sta divertendo con la PS3... e chiede «che gioco è?» Mario continuando a concentrarsi risponde «Rayman Legends» e poi aggiungendo «lo dovresti provare, è proprio carino...» «ma, com'è andata in bagno, tutto ok? Pensavo che non volessi più uscire» dice Mario ridendo... e Marco che si mette a sedere sul divano accanto all'amico «tutto ok», facendo segno con il pollice in alto. Quindi Mario lascia il controller a Marco, che non se lo lascia ripetere due volte... Mario si dirige verso il bagno, ma Marco che lo ha notato con la coda dell'occhio lo avverte... «io aspetterei ancora un poco per entrare lì, comunque ho spalancato la finestra...» e ridendo di gusto... Mario apre la porta e scompare... non passano due secondi ed eccolo uscire, le mani ad afferrare il suo collo, con la bocca aperta alla spasmodica ricerca di ossigeno... Avanza, barcollando ed emettendo dei suoni gutturali... Marco si gira, vede la sceneggiata di Mario, diventa rosso paonazzo e si mette a ridere, affermando «dai, non può essere così terribile... io sono sopravvissuto» e voltandosi di nuovo verso il televisore dove sta cercando di portare la “melanzana” in fondo al livello... con la coda dell'occhio ogni tanto osserva Mario, che sta continuando a boccheggiare fino a quando alza le braccia al cielo, fa una mezza piroetta stramazzando poi sul tappeto... Marco mette in pausa il gioco, non riesce a smettere di ridere... e vede che anche il suo amico, nonostante stia simulando un essere umano agonizzante, ha cominciato a ridere... «Mario, se vengo lì da te sarò costretto a farti la respirazione bocca a bocca per farti riprendere...» al che il suo giovane amico gli fa la linguaccia... continuando a ridere... Marco allora appoggia il controller sul divano, alla sua sinistra, poi si gira verso l'amico, fa qualche passo e quando si trova vicino, si china su di lui... «Mario... per farti la respirazione la lingua la devi rimettere dentro...» Mario allora ritira la lingua in bocca ma quando Marco fa il verso di avvicinarsi ancora di più al suo viso la tira di nuovo fuori ridendo... poi improvvisamente, si solleva, mettendosi a sedere ed appoggiando la schiena sul muro... continuando a ridere... Marco, si mette a sedere accanto a lui... e rimangono in quella posizione per qualche altro minuto, guardandosi negli occhi e ridendo.

«Mario!» un preoccupato Marco... «la pasta, sarà diventata colla!!!» si alza il biondo e di corsa si fionda in cucina... Mario lo segue, ma senza tutta quella fretta, poi quando apre la porta della cucina gli dice «tranquillo Marco, dato che non volevi uscire dal bagno l'acqua l'ho spenta... adesso la puoi accendere di nuovo che così mettiamo a cuocere gli spaghetti».

 _«Marco...»_ sussurra Mario, cercando di svegliare il suo biondo amico... _«Marco... è una bella domenica di sole...»_ Marco, si gira dall'altra parte, infilando la testa sotto il cuscino... e continuando a dormire... Mario insiste... avanzando a gattoni sul letto matrimoniale e spostandosi dall'altra parte, in modo da avere il viso di Marco rivolto verso di lui, anche se ancora nascosto sotto il cuscino... _«Marco...»_ provando ad alzare il cuscino, anche se le mani di Marco lo tengono fermo sopra la sua testa. Mario guarda l'ora... sono quasi le 10, _capisco che tu abbia sonno, ma non puoi pensare di passare tutta la domenica a letto,_ pensa Mario... e quindi passa all'azione. Solleva il piumone, allunga la mano destra per sollevare la maglietta del biondo, quindi infila sotto la maglietta la sua mano sinistra e la appoggia delicatamente ma con decisione sulla schiena di Marco... basta una frazione di secondo... «MARIO!!! E' gelata!!!» si volta Marco cercando di togliere quella mano fredda dalla sua schiena... «Buongiorno!» un sorridente Mario, rivolto verso il biondo che assonnato, cercando di proteggersi gli occhi dalla luce che entra prepotentemente dalla finestra... «ti odio!» Marco rivolge a Mario cercando di rimanere serio e lanciandogli poi un bacio volante, il giovane sorride aggiungendo «adesso la doccia, poi usciamo, la colazione la facciamo fuori... ti porto a conoscere Monaco».

Mario non conosce ancora benissimo Monaco, ma quello che sa sarà più che sufficiente per lui e Marco in modo che possano passare una bella domenica insieme, soprattutto visitando i parchi, facendo delle lunghe camminate o noleggiando la bicicletta... in mezzo alla gente... qualcuno ne ha approfittato chiedendo l'autografo o posando in una fotografia insieme a loro, qualcuno addirittura chiedendo a Marco se il prossimo anno si sarebbe trasferito anche lui a Monaco per giocare nel Bayern. I due amici sempre sorridenti e disponibili... anche perchè comunque la gente si è dimostrata comprensibile e non assillante.

La sera la passano in una birreria, una delle tante presenti a Monaco... e poi verso le 23 si avviano verso casa... il freddo si è fatto pungente, Mario alza il bavero del giacchetto, calzando meglio la berretta di lana e così fa Marco, che si appoggia sempre più al suo amico, cercando un pò di calore in quel contatto. Poi Marco si ferma, ha notato qualcosa non troppo lontano da lì, si gira verso Mario e gli dice, «aspettami qui un secondo, torno subito...» e si allontana... Mario lo segue con lo sguardo... 5 minuti dopo eccolo tornare, «apri le mani Mario» gli dice, poi appoggiandoci sopra un contenitore di carta di giornale, caldo... riempito con un bel mucchio di caldarroste... Mario sorride felice dell'idea di Marco, il quale ne prende subito una, la tiene tra le mani facendola saltellare, soffiandoci sopra in quanto scottano, pressandola con le dita in modo da frantumare quanto più possibile la buccia e cercando di toglierla... poi appena terminato la spezza in due, lasciando fuoriuscire il calore che a contatto con l'aria fredda della sera forma una nuvoletta bianca di vapore. Allunga la mano sinistra, con un pezzo di castagna sbucciata, verso la bocca di Mario, dicendogli «apri...» il giovane amico ubbidisce e Marco appoggia la castagna sulle labbra di Mario aspettando che l'amico ne afferri un pezzo con un morso, aggiungendo «mastica piano che scottano...» Mario apprezza molto il gesto dell'amico, anche se rimane con la bocca mezza aperta, «fcotta!» mentre mastica, cercando di far entrare aria fredda che possa mitigare il bruciore della castagna, sorride... fissando Marco... che intanto ha portato alla bocca la parte rimasta nella sua mano e ripropone l'altra metà della castagna a Mario, che avendoci preso gusto apre leggermente le labbra per afferrarla, ma invece che un pezzo la prende tutta, quasi quasi morsicando le dita di Marco, il quale le ritrae istintivamente... «sei proprio affamato» un divertito Marco dice... Mario si avvicina all'amico, gli fa segno di aprire le mani un momento, ci appoggia il contenitore con le caldarroste, «tienile un secondo per favore...» quindi appena ha le mani libere, le porta al collo dell'amico, tirando il corpo di Marco verso il suo e lo stringe a se forte forte... lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia e poi guardandolo negli occhi, sussurrandogli con orgoglio _«sei mio, Marco!»._ Marco sorride felice...

Il giorno seguente, Marco e Mario, riposati e rilassati, si presentano al raduno della nazionale tedesca, presso il centro sportivo del Bayern Monaco, ritrovando con piacere Andrè, proveniente da Londra... Nei giorni successivi, i tre amici, passano molto tempo insieme, la sera, quando non sono impegnati negli allenamenti... A loro si aggrega anche Sidney Sam del Bayer Leverkusen, amico di Andrè... e così Mario fa da cicerone, portando in giro i ragazzi... cinema, cena...

_immagini pubblicate da marco-holic su tumblr.com _

Marco e Mario sono felici di condividere questi momenti con Andrè e Sidney... sono felici di essere di nuovo insieme, come ai vecchi tempi... e si rendono conto di come nulla sia cambiato tra di loro, _“ce la faremo insieme”_ Mario ricorda le parole di Marco quando preso dallo sconforto si era lasciato andare la prima volta che aveva rivisto Marco dopo la sua partenza per Monaco... _**(Nothing Like Us)**_ _“ce la faremo insieme”_ Marco ricorda le parole di Mario, al telefono, quando preso dallo sconforto per la lontananza dell'amico, aveva il terrore di dimenticarlo... _**(As Long As You Love Me)**_

I due amici lo sanno che le insidie sono dietro all'angolo, che torneranno momenti in cui saranno in preda alla disperazione, ricordando i momenti belli passati insieme, sperando che possano tornare... In quei momenti solo la presenza dell'altro, anche se a distanza, potrà alleviare così tanto dolore...

La partenza per Milano, la prima delle due amichevoli che la nazionale tedesca sosterrà in pochi giorni e che amichevoli. Venerdì 15 con l'Italia che si può dire è diventata quasi la loro bestia nera in quanto neanche si ricordano quando c'è stata l'ultima vittoria e poi altra amichevole di lusso contro l'Inghilterra, il martedì successivo.

Marco e Mario entrano in campo insieme, a San Siro in Milano, per il riscaldamento prima della partita. C'è già una buona cornice di pubblico, nonostante la giornata piovosa, anche se adesso non piove più. Marco si ferma vicino alla fascia laterale con Marcel, Mesut, Max... mentre Mario raggiunge Toni dall'altra parte del campo. A vederli sembrerebbero quasi due separati in casa... Tanto tempo che aspettano questo momento e poi si riscaldano uno lontano dall'altro. Ma sia Marco che Mario sono tranquilli e felici, e sono sempre dei calciatori professionisti. Mister Löw ha deciso di impiegare Mario subito, dal primo minuto, al posto dell'infortunato Klose, nel ruolo di centravanti, un pò atipico, il falso 9 come va di moda chiamarlo adesso e quindi si riscalda con gli altri titolari... mentre Marco partirà dalla panchina ed ecco il motivo per cui si sta riscaldando separatamente con le altre riserve. Marco è felice, ride, scherza, è tranquillo perchè sa che Mario è lì... Ogni tanto si volta e vede l'amico impegnarsi a fondo... E' un buon periodo per Mario, sta giocando con più continuità in campionato e Mister Löw non si è mai dimenticato di lui, ed ecco quindi questa è un'altra occasione, complice gli infortuni, per mostrarsi... e Marco è felicissimo per lui.

_foto mie_

La Germania pareggia 1 a 1 con l'Italia, gioca una buonissima partita e sicuramente avrebbe meritato qualcosa di più. Mario si impegna a fondo fino a quando è rimasto in campo, sostituito nel secondo tempo da Mesut mentre Marco entra al posto di Andrè... «Peccato non aver potuto giocare insieme» dice Marco a Mario, un pochino deluso ma il giovane amico lo rincuora «vedrai che a Wembley andrà meglio.» Marco, Mario e Andrè sono protagonisti di una simpatica intervista, con premiazione di Andrè, una medaglia che gli viene consegnata da Marco, per i tre gol realizzati contro la Svezia. Utilizzando dei pupazzetti Playmobil vengono ricostruite, da Marco, Mario e Andrè le tre azioni e riproposte... Mario intanto sta rispondendo ad alcune domande, Marco alla sua destra lo guarda... lo fissa... si perde nel volto del suo amico e poi con in mano i pupazzetti Playmobil cerca di attirare la sua attenzione, lo disturba... Mario cerca di rimanere serio parlando con il giornalista ma non ci riesce e finisce per ridere... E' proprio felice Marco, non si ricorda neanche lui da quanto tempo non lo era e tutto ciò fa felice anche Mario... «il nostro è un rapporto molto speciale» rispondendo ad una domanda...

_immagini pubblicate da mario-goetze-fan su tumblr.com _

A Wembley finalmente i due amici hanno la loro grande occasione, «avevi ragione Mario» il biondo gli dice mentre si stanno vestendo nello spogliatoio... Mario gioca tutta la partita mentre Marco lascia il posto ad Andrè quando mancano ormai pochi minuti alla fine. La Germania vince 1 a 0, sia Marco che Mario vanno vicino alla segnatura, i due amici dopo aver fallito le occasioni si sono guardati... un pò di rammarico perchè un gol sarebbe stata la ciliegina sulla torta, l'occasione per festeggiarlo a modo loro... quello che stavano aspettando da mesi... ma sarà per la prossima volta...

_immagine pubblicata da marcohan su tumblr.com _

Una camera d'albergo a Londra... Notte fonda... Mario si rigira nel letto, lo fa in modo veloce, e poi si blocca all'improvviso... _rischio di svegliare Marco,_ ma di Marco non c'è traccia... Mario si solleva un poco, alza lo sguardo, la luce del bagno è spenta... _non sarà mica andato di nuovo in terrazza... non è maggio, a novembre si gela..._ un preoccupato Mario pensa mentre solleva il piumone, appoggia i piedi per terra, si alza e si dirige verso la porta finestra. Afferra la maniglia e sta per girarla, mentre sta scrutando fuori per cercare di individuare Marco... ma non lo vede, poi sente dei rumori, si gira... e per terra, seduto sul tappeto, appoggiato al letto... il biondo... «Marco che stai facendo lì». L'amico si porta il braccio sinistro verso il viso cercando di asciugarsi qualche lacrima, _«stai piangendo?»_ Mario gli chiede con un filo di voce... Marco gli risponde, _«no Mario... va tutto bene»_ e il giovane amico _«Marco, che succede...»_ si siede accanto a lui, passandogli il braccio destro intorno alle spalle e stringendolo a se. « _Domani si torna a casa Marco..._ » « _sì Mario, io a Dortmund e tu a Monaco..._ » non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime... Mario lo stringe ancora di più, non dice nulla, lo tiene stretto tra le sue braccia... mentre Marco singhiozzando e balbettando _«ho il ter-ro-re di per-der-ti»_ riprendendo un pò il fiato, cercando di placare i singhiozzi, aggrappandosi alla maglietta dell'amico... _«che qual-cu-no ti por-ti via da me... non mi lasciare...»_ e poi dopo qualche attimo di silenzio _«cosa ci riserverà il futuro Mario?»_ Mario gli passa la mano sul viso, asciugandogli le lacrime, _«nessuno lo sa Marco, possiamo solo aspettare e vedere»_ i due amici si guardano negli occhi e Mario prosegue _«siamo stati bene in questi 10 giorni...»_ sorridendo _«continueremo a vederci Marco, non tutti i giorni purtroppo ma lo sai, lo sai Marco»_ , toccando con la mano destra il suo petto, all'altezza del cuore, _«tu sei nel mio cuore come io nel tuo e questo non potrà mai cambiare...»_ Marco si lascia andare, piano piano i singhiozzi perdono di intensità, e dopo una decina di minuti Marco ritrova un pò di serenità... _«Marco, sabato sera, dopo la partita, posso rimanere da te?»_ Marco alza lo sguardo, _«tutto il tempo che vuoi!»_ sorridendo felice.

La Partita, non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro, se chiedi ad un tifoso del Borussia Dortmund o del Bayern Monaco non potrà risponderti che così... la Partita, con la P maiuscola... ed eccola arrivare, il 23 novembre, sicuramente Mister Klopp avrebbe preferito incontrare i rivali in un'altra occasione, in pochissimo tempo si è visto portare via Neven per un grave infortunio che lo terrà fuori dai campi fino alla fine della stagione e durante la pausa della nazionale ha perso sia Mats, che tornerà a gennaio 2014 e Marcel... fermo per 3 settimane. La difesa smembrata... di ruolo c'è rimasto solo Sokratis, dato che Kevin sta sostituendo Lukasz dall'inizio della stagione... poi manca pure Ilkay... una situazione d'emergenza... e la società è stata costretta a tornare sul mercato, potendo scegliere tra quei giocatori senza contratto. Il 34enne Manuel Friedrich, avrà il non facile compito di guidare la difesa contro il Bayern... ma poi non potrà essere schierato in Champions contro il Napoli e lì probabilmente potrebbe esserci il debutto di Koray... Ma Mister Klopp non è uno che si arrende, è un combattente nato e Marco non è da meno, per cui i ragazzi si stanno preparando al meglio per la partita. Marco e Mario si sono scambiati qualche messaggio, qualche telefonata... la pausa della nazionale ha rivitalizzato il loro rapporto... «Quando verrai?» chiede il biondo al giovane amico, che gli risponde «arriveremo il giorno prima, però...» «non potremo vederci venerdì sera, immagino...» completa la frase Marco... un pochino deluso perchè nonostante abbia passato 10 giorni in sua compagnia non vede l'ora di poterlo riabbracciare... anzi forse è proprio l'averci passato così tanti giorni insieme che lo rende sempre più “affamato”, sempre più desideroso di stare con lui. «Sì Marco, siamo in ritiro, Rumenigge e Höness hanno deciso così... niente uscita venerdì sera...» Marco sospira... «pazienza, comunque ci vediamo sabato» Mario sorride...

Lo stadio è pieno da mesi, ancor prima che iniziasse la stagione non c'era più possibilità di trovare un biglietto, neanche pagandolo oro, tanta è l'attesa per questa partita, tra le due squadre più forti di Germania, per continuare la loro sfida... la finale di Champions vinta dal Bayern, la Supercoppa di Germania stravinta dal Borussia... la sfida nella sfida, la prima volta di Marco contro Mario... almeno dai tempi in cui Marco giocava nel Borussia Mönchengladbach... «Cosa ti preoccupa Mario?» chiede Marco parlando con l'amico al telefono... «beh... non sarò accolto bene, non che non ci sia abituato... però ho vissuto 13 anni qui, non sarà facile...» si confessa Mario con Marco... chi meglio di lui lo può capire. «Magari qualche contestazione ci sarà, qualche striscione, qualche coro... ma sono convinto che la maggioranza dei tifosi ti ringrazierà per quello che hai dato loro in questi 13 anni... Molti di loro ancora ti amano Mario...» e poi con un filo di voce _«e non solo loro»._ Mario sorride... è una mezzoretta che stanno parlando Marco e Mario, il primo sdraiato sul letto, mentre al suo fianco David ha le cuffie e sta ascoltando la musica... Marco invece, davanti al lavandino in cucina, il cellulare appoggiato sulla spalla destra, la testa piegata per tenerlo fermo mentre parla con Mario e prova a lavare quelle poche cose che ha sporcato per la cena. «Giocherai dal primo minuto Mario?» chiede Marco... «non so... Pep è sempre enigmatico... certo Frank è infortunato e quindi teoricamente potrei anche giocare... ma potrebbe scegliere anche qualcun altro, cambiare modulo... e magari sarebbe meglio rimanessi in panchina per tutto la partita...» Marco sente amarezza nelle parole di Mario... «Sunny... non dire così, non sappiamo cosa accadrà domani, come ti accoglieranno... ma noi faremo in modo che ciò avvenga nel miglior modo possibile... no?» sorridendo e cercando, una volta tanto, di tirare su il morale del giovane amico... dato che di solito è sempre Mario a doversi preoccupare del suo.

Marco è seduto sulla panca nello spogliatoio, accanto al suo armadietto, si sta vestendo... il grande giorno è arrivato, il grande momento, quello della Partita... la porta si apre, lui si gira così di istinto... e lo vede... e sorride... la mattina Mario gli aveva mandato un messaggino preannunciandogli appunto che prima della partita sarebbe passato a salutare gli ex compagni. Marco è a torso nudo, indossa i soliti slip azzurri portafortuna della Puma. Dopo qualche minuto di saluti ecco Mario che si avvicina, Marco si alza, si guardano negli occhi, si abbracciano rimanendo in quella posizione, senza dire nulla. Ad un certo punto, come se sopra la testa di Marco si fosse materializzato un grosso punto interrogativo ecco un'espressione di stupore nel suo viso... occhi sgranati... chiede al suo giovane amico che in questo momento ha cominciato a sorridere... «tutto ok, Mario?» «sì, perchè?» «così, tanto per chiedere... mi domandavo se era tutto a posto...» e poi aggiungendo «le mani?» e Mario «sì, anche le mani... tutte e due funzionanti, alla perfezione» continuando a sorridere... così come il biondo che insiste... «quindi non mi devo preoccupare...» «certo che no, Marco... Perchè dovresti?» «Era solo per chiedere» risponde sempre più perplesso, ma cercando di nascondere pure una mezza risatina... Allora Mario prende l'iniziativa e dice «ma forse ti riferisci al posto dove si trovano le mie mani adesso?» e Marco sorridendo «sì, sì, vedo che ci stiamo capendo...» Mario allunga lo sguardo cercando qualcosa dietro la schiena di Marco e così fa il biondo amico che però non riesce a ruotare così tanto la testa da vedere il suo fondoschiena... dove da qualche minuto le mani di Mario stanno afferrando con decisione i glutei del biondo... mentre Mario cerca di dare una spiegazione «vedi Marco, così facendo, afferrando il tuo posteriore, sto cercando di annullare od almeno indebolire il potere portafortuna dei tuoi slip azzurri...» «ahhhh» replica Marco... «ma perchè le mani proprio sul mio fondoschiena?» e Mario «beh, ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio lì piuttosto che afferrare davanti...» mentre una leggera risatina fuoriesce dalla sua bocca. Marco pensa un attimo e poi dice «sì, credo che tu abbia ragione... anche se a dire il vero io pensavo che ci stessi provando, infatti già cominciavo a sentire qualche effetto secondario» non riuscendo più a rimanere serio e Mario che conclude «vero, me ne stavo accorgendo anche io, ma c'è troppa gente qui non ci avrei mai provato...» mentre Mats, Robert e qualche altro compagno stanno guardando divertiti. Quindi Mario allenta la presa dal sedere di Marco, lo abbraccia forte di nuovo e sempre con il sorriso gli dice «io parto dalla panchina... in bocca al lupo biondo» e Marco «anche a te Sunny». Quindi dopo aver salutato esce dallo spogliatoio per tornare in quello della sua squadra.

Marco ha terminato di vestirsi, ormai manca poco all'inizio della partita, quindi esce di corsa dallo spogliatoio e si dirige verso quello degli ospiti. Ci sono alcune persone davanti alla porta, lui si fa largo, un colpo sulla porta e la apre esordendo con un «scusate» con gli occhi alla ricerca disperata di qualcuno... lo vede, solleva il braccio sinistro e poi chiama «Mario? Vieni un attimo?» e sempre sulla soglia della porta attende Mario, che terminato di vestirsi si dirige verso l'uscita dello spogliatoio, chiedendo un pò preoccupato «che è successo Marco?» Marco lo afferra per una mano e lo trascina via con se dicendo «ve lo riporto tra qualche minuto» e poi sussurrando al suo amico, _«tranquillo, non è successo niente...»_ e poi aggiungendo _«adesso io e te facciamo una cosa»_ Mario guarda Marco con un pò di preoccupazione... soprattutto quando vede che si stanno dirigendo verso l'entrata del terreno di gioco. Mario mentre fino ad allora si stava facendo trascinare, senza opporre resistenza, adesso comincia a dare qualche strattone al suo amico, se non altro per farlo fermare e farsi spiegare cosa sta succedendo. «Marco, non puoi fare così, fermati ti prego», Marco però non sente ragioni e si ferma solo nel momento in cui Marco e Mario, facendo un altro passo, si ritroverebbero sul terreno di gioco. Quindi Marco si gira verso l'amico e gli sussurra « _tu hai fiducia in me, Mario, vero?_ » e l'amico, _«certo che ce l'ho, ma almeno tu dimmi qualcosa...»_ e Marco abbraccia il giovane amico e mentre lo tiene stretto a se gli sussurra all'orecchio _«andiamo sotto il muro giallo, è ora che tu e i tifosi vi salutiate come si deve...»_ appena Mario sente il proposito dell'amico, preso dal panico, cerca di divincolarsi, alzando anche leggermente le mani, «non puoi farmi questo Marco» lo supplica... Marco allenta la presa, mentre Mario si allontana leggermente da lui e si mette a sedere appoggiato al muro del tunnel che porta nel campo, sul viso un'espressione terrorizzata, come se avesse appena visto un fantasma. Marco passo dopo passo si avvicina a Mario, si inginocchia davanti a lui, si china e guarda negli occhi il suo amico. «Marco, non è una buona idea, è già difficile giocare in queste condizioni... ti prego» Marco, però insiste, _«Mario, ci andiamo insieme, sicuramente ci sarà chi fischierà, chi farà qualche ululato... ma se lo farà a te, lo farà anche a me... io e te, sotto il muro giallo, abbracciati, te lo chiedo con il cuore...»_ appoggiando la sua mano sulla testa di Mario, carezzandola e poi aggiungendo _«proviamoci... ti prego»_. Quindi si rialza in piedi, allungando la mano sinistra verso Mario, invitandolo ad afferrarla in modo da aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Mario senza dire nulla la prende, quindi fa un ultimo tentativo... «sicuro Marco che sia la cosa giusta da fare?» e Marco, sorridendo, «io credo di sì Mario, almeno proviamoci... però l'ultima decisione spetta a te, non devi farlo se non te la senti, lo so che sarebbe più facile lasciare perdere... ma sono sicuro che tanti tifosi del Borussia, tuoi tifosi, sarebbero felicissimi di questo tuo gesto» Mario tentenna... e poi allunga la mano destra, afferra la sinistra di Marco... e gli sussurra _«ok, proviamo...»_ I tifosi stanno aspettando l'entrata in campo delle squadre, le due tifoserie si stanno affrontando con canti e cori, con sfottò ed incitamenti per la loro squadra del cuore. Ed ecco Marco e Mario fare qualche passo dentro il campo, si fermano un attimo, si guardano attorno... uno spettacolo incredibile e quella massa gialla nella SüdTribüne... Mario, nervosamente, manda giù la saliva, accanto a lui Marco e passo dopo passo si stanno incamminando verso i tifosi del Borussia Dortmund, quelli più caldi... Qualcuno non si è accorto dell'ingresso dei due amici, ma non ci vuole molto perchè se ne rendano conto, dai vari settori una serie di ululati, indirizzati nei confronti di Mario... che scuote la testa, si ferma e rivolto verso Marco, «lo vedi, vuoi che mi umilino ancora di più?» _«ti prego Mario, fallo per me... vieni»_ e gli passa il braccio sinistro intorno alle spalle e se lo stringe a se, mentre riprendono a camminare... Mario sempre nervosamente, si guarda intorno, ed intanto le squadre sono uscite dagli spogliatoi e si sono allineate nel tunnel pronte ad entrare sul terreno di gioco... «ma Marco dov'è?» cominciano a chiedersi... l'arbitro dice a Mister Klopp che non può aspettare molto, che tra poco dovrà portare i giocatori in campo e prepararsi alla partita. Gli ululati dei tifosi arrivano fino al tunnel ed i giocatori si stanno chiedendo cosa stia accadendo in campo... così anche la terna arbitrale, gli allenatori... un pò tutti e così, incuriositi, si avvicinano all'uscita e fanno capolino, proprio quando vedono due figure sotto il muro giallo, alla loro sinistra... Marco e Mario si fermano, per Marco è ormai diventata un'abitudine, a fine partita, venire a ringraziare i tifosi che sostengono sempre la squadra, nei momenti belli ma soprattutto in quelli brutti... anche per Mario era diventata un'abitudine... ma da quando ha firmato per gli “odiati” rivali del Bayern Monaco i tifosi del Borussia Dortmund si sono sentiti traditi... Marco allenta l'abbraccio con Mario, e comincia ad applaudirlo, con le mani bene in vista in modo che i tifosi lo possano vedere... Mario, applaude i tifosi... quelli che fino a qualche mese prima stravedevano per lui, lo osannavano dall'inizio fino alla fine della partita, quelli che quando lo incontravano per la strada lo fermavano, gli chiedevano l'autografo, una foto, due chiacchiere... e qualcosa accade... tra i vari ululati si comincia a sentire qualche applauso... Mario si volta verso Marco, incredulo... Marco sorride... e abbraccia di nuovo Mario, portandosi la mano destra al petto, all'altezza del cuore e battendola ritmicamente... Marco ama il Borussia Dortmund, i suoi tifosi, ma anche Mario, il suo migliore amico. Mario ha dato tanto per questa squadra, non merita di essere trattato come un appestato, non è un traditore, ha fatto una scelta e solo a lui spettava decidere e per questo va rispettato. Pian piano gli applausi aumentano di intensità e gradualmente prendono il sopravvento... Certo, le manifestazioni di dissenso non scompaiono del tutto, c'è chi non ha apprezzato il gesto di Mario, di Marco... ma ormai sono diventati la minoranza... Mario sorride felice, si volta verso Marco, gli passa le braccia intorno al collo e lo stringe forte forte... sussurrandogli « _grazie!_ »

Mario alza il braccio destro, la mano aperta, salutando il muro giallo, i suoi ex tifosi ma nella vita non si può mai sapere cosa potrà accadere... un giorno potrebbe di nuovo correre verso la SüdTribüne nel festeggiare un gol.

Il primo tempo della partita termina con uno 0 a 0, ci sono state diverse occasioni da gol, soprattutto per il Borussia Dortmund, ma non è riuscito a concretizzarle... E' da poco cominciato il secondo quando Mario si alza e comincia a riscaldarsi... e poco dopo entra al posto di Mario Mandžukić. Si guarda intorno, qualche fischio raggiunge le sue orecchie, ma cerca di non farci caso, è concentrato sul gioco, sull'andamento della partita, sui compiti che il mister gli ha dato. Marco e Mario non si vedono, non si incrociano, non si guardano, sono professionisti, stanno giocando una partita che potrebbe valere una stagione... e poi... al minuto 66 quello che non ti aspetti... su un cross dalla destra, Mario controlla la palla e con un destro precisissimo all'angolino basso su cui Roman non può nulla... i tifosi del Bayern in festa, il muro giallo ammutolito... Mario non se l'aspettava, non pensava che avrebbe segnato un gol proprio al Borussia Dortmund. Si gira, alza subito le braccia, come se volesse chiedere scusa... “ _non volevo segnare” …_ non può esultare, non può festeggiare, non adesso, non oggi...

_immagine pubblicata da indigo-19-love su tumblr.com _

L'arbitro fischia la fine, il Bayern Monaco ha espugnato il Signal Iduna Park, con un gol di Mario Götze... I tifosi del Borussia Dortmund incitano la squadra... chiamandola sotto la curva, il Bayern con questa vittoria si porta a +7 ed ora diventa molto difficile... parlare già di campionato chiuso è prematuro, ma non troppo. Ma per i giocatiori del Borussia Dortmund non c'è tempo di pensare alla sconfitta... martedì c'è una partita importantissima contro il Napoli in Champions League... da vincere a tutti i costi se non vogliono vedersi “retrocedere” in Europa League... I giocatori del Bayern festeggiano sotto la curva dei loro tifosi, festeggiano Mario... il protagonista di questa sfida. Mario è felice... _Marco?_ Si gira, guarda intorno, cerca il suo biondo amico... lo vede ad una ventina di metri da lui, sta avanzando passo dopo passo diretto verso gli spogliatoi, ai giocatori avversari che lo avvicinano per salutarlo risponde in modo automatico, senza neanche rendersene conto.

E' una delusione troppo grande... Mario è ormai a pochi metri da lui, lo guarda in viso, un viso spento, assente, gli occhi di Marco vorrebbero riempirsi di lacrime... Mario è davanti a lui, lo abbraccia, poi gli passa le mani intorno alla testa e tra i capelli per cercare di consolarlo. Non dice nulla...

__

__

_immagini pubblicate da giacamo su tumblr.com _

« _Marco, se preferisci torno a casa con la squadra..._ » Marco appoggia la sua testa sulla spalla destra di Mario, mentre stringe la sue braccia intorno alla vita del suo giovane amico. « _Non lasciarmi solo, ti prego_ » supplica Marco, mentre i due amici abbracciati si incamminano verso gli spogliatoi.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Da qualche ora è terminata la partita Borussia Dortmund vs Bayern Monaco. Non è andata come speravo... e forse era destino che fosse decisa da un gol di Mario (la partita in pratica è finita lì).  
> Questo mese sono successe tante cose, la pausa per la nazionale ha portato più di quanto si potesse sperare... intanto quando una settimana prima del 15 ho scoperto che il venerdì successivo ci sarebbe stata Italia vs Germania a Milano, ho deciso che un'occasione del genere non me la potevo far scappare... 10 ore di macchina, 900 chilometri in due giorni, ma ne valeva la pena... 1.500 foto... peccato che non ci sia stata l'occasione di vedere Marco e Mario insieme... ma è bastato aspettare qualche giorno per vederli come una volta... riscaldarsi insieme a Wembley e giocare insieme... e sono pure andati vicini a segnare ma forse sarebbe stato chiedere troppo :)  
> Götzeus è più vivo che mai, finalmente anche Mario si è sbilanciato... definendo la loro amicizia molto speciale, condividendo con i fan via Instagram che bei momenti ha passato con Marco con la nazionale... Marco felicissimo come non lo si vedeva da tempo, basta guardare il filmato relativo alla premiazione di André Schürrle, per le 3 reti segnate alla Svezia... Lo sguardo di Marco, che è tutto un programma... il disturbo a Mario intervistato, giocando con i pupazzetti Playmobil... un pò come successe quando mentre Mario parlava con un giornalista, lui si è avvicinato, dandogli uno spintone...  
> Purtroppo la partita contro il Bayern ci ha lasciato un'immagine diversa di Marco e fa veramente male al cuore vederlo soffrire in quel modo. Fortunatamente c'era Mario a consolarlo e non avrà neanche tempo di ripensarci troppo perchè martedì c'è un'altra finale... la partita contro il Napoli non la possono sbagliare.  
> 


End file.
